battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
South America
South America SSR We are the mighty People's Republic of South America. We are located in South America, under one common flag. When we began, we were weak and open to attack, but after we banded together with all of the other South American Countries, we created a Pan-South American Nation. Our goal is to keep peace on earth and protect all of our people. Chain of Command *'Grand Admiral- Elrond Lafrentz' *'Fleet Admiral- ' *'Chief Of Operations- Ferdinand Cabrillo' *'Vice Admiral- ' *'Rear Admiral Upper-' *'Rear Admiral Lower- ' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' War Status * Defcon 5 * Peace Wars Alliances * Mexican Navy Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies How To Join 1. Why do you want to join ? 2. What will you bring ? 3. What is your flagship ? 4. What is your Game Center ID and fake name ? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in ? 6. How will you react around other members ? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied. People's South American Air Force Planes F-16 Fighting Falcon.JPG|F-16 Falcon F-39.jpeg|F-39 Gripen A-1.jpeg|A-1 Vulture A-4.jpeg|A-4 Fightinghawk A-29.jpeg|A-29 Super Tucano F-10Carbonero.jpeg|F-10 Carbonero People's South American Army Tanks LEOPARD III.png|Leopard 3C MERKAVA VI CHILE.png|Merkava 6C Hail Chile!.jpeg|Our soldiers marching to war Elite.jpeg|The Portadores de la muerte, Chile's shock troops. They receive elite training, and are handpicked by Chilean Command Salute.jpeg|Chilean Officers saluting Royalty Much?.jpeg|The Chilean Royal Guard, escorting the Empress and her advisor. The Chilean Space Corps uniforms.jpeg|The primary uniforms of the Chilean Space Corps, or Cuerpo Espacio. Cazador .jpeg|The Cazador Power Armor, worn by the best troops in Chile. Kliment Z-112DV Yuzhnaya Amerika.png|Kliment Z-112DV Yuzhnaya Amerika - An armored vehicle built by the Sviatoslav Republic's Kliment firm, and purchased through PVO Shishkin, the Z-112DV is a jungle warfare variant of the Z-112 series armored vehicles. It is able to carry water tanks, fuel tanks, containers and mount a 12.7mm machine gun on the roof. Kliment Z-110 Yuzhnaya Amerika.jpeg|Kliment Z-110DV Yuzhnaya Amerika - Yet another jungle warfare variant vehicle, belonging to the Z-110 series armored utility vehicle. The Z-110DV is able to carry up to 5 tons of cargo, seat 4x people and carry water/fuel tanks and storage containers on the exterior. Built by the Sviatoslav Republic and PVO Shishkin. People's South American Navy Flagships Palpana.jpeg|Flagship of CNO Ferdinand Cabrillo. Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title PCS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 20 Chilecvn.jpeg|ICS Atravedo imagelongwankers.jpg|An Aguijon class LHA. Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 30 Esmeralda.jpeg|A Fairly large missile battlecruiser, the Esmeralda is a powerful surface combatant. She uses heavy 16in guns of American design, which provide equal power to a 46cm gun. image.jpg|The ICS Rey de la Muerte is a nuclear missile batlecruiser with a 46 cm gun 4 40 cm guns, and multiple missile and rocket launchers. It is allsovery fast and heavily armored. imageinj jin.jpg|The ICS Ribas Dominici is a heavier improved version of the Rey de la Muerte. With an improved in safety nuclear reactor, more guns, heavier armor, and high tech missile armament make it able to stand up against some larger surface combatants imagespjpee.jpg|The Victoriria class battlecruiser.It is mainly meant for long range missile bombardment, but it can also hold its own against other surface combatants. imagelong.jpg|ICS Fuego, a battlecruiser meant for anti- ICBM warfare and coastal bombardment. Battleships * Total: 50 Almirante Latorre.jpeg|A rather small dreadnought, the Almirante Latorre is named after a WWI vintage Chilean dreadnought built by Britain. Palpana.jpeg|The Palpana class battleship is a mixed caliber heavy battleship, and employs both 53 and 46cm guns in the main battery, possibly qualifying this vessel as a very large semi dreadnought. Satan.png Imperio.jpeg Corvettes * Total: 0 Cruisers * Total: 0 Destroyers * Total: 100 Steakthybowlofchile.jpeg|The Fantasma class is a stealth destroyer Escort Carrier * Total: 0 Flying Ships * Total: 0 Frigates * Total: 0 Gunboats * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 0 Patrol Boats * Total: 0 Recon/Scout/Spy * Total: 0 Space Stations * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 0 Super Warships * Total: 0 Naval Roster Category:Nations/Navies